zombies_fanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario Blog:Malapochka/Zombies: El Hito de la Clase B
(AVISO): Ésta es la primera edición de mi sección "Blogs de los Muertos", donde puedes informarte de cosas curiosas y la historia interesante del universo de los muertos vivientes. Los capítulos se hacen cada 15 días (Cada quincena) y las reseñas cada 10 días. 650px|center Un Nombre thumb|306px Se considera la etimología original de "Zombi/Zombie" en el nombre de nada más ni nada menos que un Dios en la tradición oral del Congo: NZAMBI, que se traduce como "el espíritu de una persona muerta". Era de esperarse ésta definición al Dios que vela a la vida y a la muerte por igual. He de admitir que crecí creyendo que el término "Zombi" estaba mal escrito y es todo lo contrario, pues éste sí es el concepto más adecuado, siendo "Zombie" una alteración anglosajona debido a su pronunciación. En esta ocasión no iré de lleno al origen y todos los datos interesantes de los Zombis, pues de ello se tratarán los blogs que estaré redactando y publicando. Éste es el Hito del Cine de Clase B. El Cine de bajo presupuesto thumb|left Para comprender a qué me refiero con "Clase B", hay que saber que no todas las producciones tienen la misma promoción, la publicidad y la distribución. Suena sencillo, pero en su tiempo el cine de bajo presupuesto con nula publicidad y pésima distribución siendo partes casi siempre de funciones dobles era un metaverso lleno de ideas alocadas y poco familiares con las sociedades y masas de gustos generales. thumb Gente como yo, como directores de la talla de Quentin Tarantino, Robert Rodríguez o Peter Jackson gustamos mucho de las grandes obras que el cine ignorado y mal visto ha dejado a nuestras generaciones. El cine de Clase B ha sido visto siempre por lo que su nombre dice, una categoría inferior con malas intenciones (las películas de Cine B suelen tener mucho contenido Shock-value) sobre sus espectadores, siendo como ya mencioné también ignorados por la crítica. Sin embargo, no debemos cometer un bruticidio y creer que la idea de los Zombis ha sido creada por el cine, ni mucho menos, pues como dejé escrito anteriormente, es una invención antigua sin origen claro más que tradiciones que los han incluído en su folklore. Ya mencionadas todas las acotaciones interesantes que puedo dar respecto a esto de forma resumida, vamos a lo que nos convoca: Los Zombis son la obra maestra del Cine B. center Un hombre y su subgénero 650px|center Nacido en EEUU, George A. Romero es sin duda alguna el máximo exponente de este subgénero de horror y el creador del arquetipo Zombi cultural. En el año 1968 publicó su película Night Of The Living Dead, la cual tuvo una recepción criticadísima por no existir un sistema debido para la censura, pero armando un éxito comercial para la época que encima, hoy es considerada una de las 100 mejores películas de la historia. El director continuó haciendo metraje tras metraje formando una sempiterna saga de historias que hoy son recordadas por todo Friki y por cualquier director aficionado al Cine B como fuentes insaciables de inspiración, incluyéndome, e incluyendo a sin exagerar,' CASI TODOS' los directores, escritores y dibujantes que han incursionado y dejado huella utilizando a los muertos vivientes de cualquier forma. thumb|left|314px|George A. Romero (1940-2017) Ejemplos de autores que han admitido el haberse inspirado en las obras de Romero: *Edgar Wright: Director de Shaun Of The Dead. En sus palabras: "Sin Romero no habría hecho nada". *Robert Kirkman: Creador de la franquicia The Walking Dead, serie de televisión más popular de Zombis de la historia y un cómic original aclamado por la crítica. Además, el videojuego basado en el universo del cómic desarrollado por Telltale y SkyBound ganó el Game Of The Year en 2012. *Robert Rodriguez: Dirigió Planet Terror (película donde aparece la mujer con la metralleta de la portada) en una doble función tributo al Grindhouse junto al influyente director Quentin Tarantino. Rodríguez se despidió del director en sus redes sociales cuando éste falleció. La mejor película de Zombis (OPINIÓN) ¿Te suena mucho el ícono del Wiki? Échale un vistazo más de cerca aquí: center|600px Ésta es una simple escena tomada de uno de mis largometrajes favoritos de toda la vida. Dirigida, escrita y producida por un tal "Peter Jackson", BRAINDEAD / DEAD ALIVE / Tu Mamá Se Comió A Mi Perro es en mi opinión, la MEJOR película del cine de Zombis. Me gustó mucho Shaun of the Dead por su mezcla de terror y comedia, pero ésto es un nivel que no he visto en ningún otro lado siendo gente como los mencionados Rodríguez/Tarantino mis directores favoritos. thumb|270px No soy devoto de Jackson y me rehuso a ver la saga del Señor de los Anillos, pero ésto es lo que llamo un Opus Magnum en todo el explendor y desde la modestia, algo admirable por decir poco. No te diré mucho de la trama, pero con mencionar los siguientes puntos, te dejo en claro que no es una película cualquiera y que NO es como cualquier cosa que has visto si eres casual. CITA OBLIGADA PARA CADA FAN DE LOS ZOMBIS, he dicho. *Pese a ser considerada de "Clase B", costó más de 3 millones de dólares y recaudó menos de 300.000 *Es considerada la película más sangrienta (GORE) de la historia. *Se utilizaron cerca de 300 litros de sangre falsa para el clímax de la película. *Posee una relación tóxica madre-hijo. *Tiene humor muy negro. *Tiene momentos desagradables equilibrados con comedia absurda. *Tiene una escena de apareamiento zombi. *Tiene muchos personajes secundarios muy diversos y carismáticos. *Tiene una masacre increíblemente amplia. *Más importante que todo: Tiene un buen final. center|300px Creado, investigado, redactado, editado y publicado por ADMIN Ｍａｌａｐｏｃｈｋａ　ゎ挨ヹ 02:21 22 ene 2019 (UTC) Categoría:Entradas Categoría:Blogs de los Muertos